


Tequila and Bad Decisions

by SumiArana



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Choking vs strangling, Collars, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Finger Fucking, Jack takes advantage... sort of, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rhys discovers new kinks, Rhys is a slutty drunk, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out for drinks with the boss, Rhys wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with a pounding headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Second TFTBL fic, first with Handsome Jack actually talking. This is obviously the first chapter, more of a set up. More to come later.

 

Rhys could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his temples. He focused on his breathing. A pillow was pressed against his face to block out the intrusive rays of the early morning sunshine. His memory of last night was spotty at best, but at the moment he was focusing on not vomiting. He'd had three drinks too many prior to Jack even suggesting tequila. His stomach churned at the memory. Even without pulling the pillow from his eyes, he knew he wasn't in his bed. It was too large, and much too soft to be his own mattress beneath him.

He laid with his bare skin against the cool silk sheets, the pillow pressed against his aching head for what had to have been at least half an hour before he convinced himself to get up. He couldn't stay hiding in some unfamiliar bed for the whole day. His best bet was to see if he could procure some water and maybe some dry toast and aspirin, get dressed and head home as soon as possible.

He pulled on his pants slowly, followed by his socks. He couldn't find his shirt. He sighed and made his way out to the kitchen. This mystery apartment seemed to be decorated well, with expensive and luxurious items. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this apartment belonged to someone he had no business spending the night with. Once he reached the kitchen, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Well, look at that. Good morning, kiddo.” Jack grinned wickedly, putting his newspaper down. Rhys felt his stomach drop and he felt dizzy all of the sudden.

“D-did...we...did we...” He fumbled over his words. His mouth was dry.

“Spit it out, Rhysie.”

“...d-did we _do anything_ last night?”

“Oh hoho, boy, don't tell me you don't remember?” Jack still had that stupid grin plastered on his face. Rhys's heart began pounding in his chest. Jack was his  _boss._ He had no right waking up in his superior's bed, naked, after a night of too much drinking, with little to no memory...

“...n-no. The last thing I remember is  _you_ buying me rounds of tequila shots!” Rhys pressed his palm to his face as he slumped into the dining chair across the large oak table from Handsome Jack.

“...I guess I'll just have to show you the video feed from last night's... activities.” He took a long drink from his coffee cup.

“W-what?!”

“Joking, joking. Only joking, pumpkin.” He waived his hand dismissively. “... but seriously, what do you remember from last night?”

Rhys slumped over the table, his forehead pressed flat against the polished wood. “The Tequila shots... I guess you putting me in the back of your limo... and then waking up this morning. That's. It.” He clenched his teeth. 

Jack laughed, and the low sound caused Reese to touch his temples. “I'll fill you in, kid.... after breakfast.”

 


	2. Rhys's Hesitation

 

A cup of coffee, six strips of extra-greasy bacon, eggs and toast, and a glass or two of water, Rhys was beginning to feel human again. He was silent as he drank his second cup of coffee, racking his brain in an attempt to remember any other details from the night prior. Vaughn had bailed early, just before the rounds of tequila courtesy of their boss. Rhys wished that he'd followed his roommate's lead and caught a cab home with him when he left. Now, he was trying to piece together his evening with his head in his hands at Handsome Goddamn Jack's kitchen table.

“Feel better, Rhysie?”

He looked up slowly, taking a second for his eyes to focus on the older man. “Yeah. A little bit.”  
“Why don't you go hop in the shower, and then I'll fill you in on all the sordid, dirty little details from last night.” Jack's lips split into a wicked smile, and Rhys shuddered.

“I'd really rather prefer to go home, Jack. I'm exhausted.”

“Ah, ah, ah... you promised me last night. Go take a shower, pumpkin, and then meet me in my bedroom.” The grin didn't waiver. Rhys felt a sense of dread well up in his chest, and he heard himself sputtering excuses.

“I have to get home – make sure Vaughn doesn't worry about me – I... I forgot...I have to...”

“Ah, ah, ah. I'm going to hold you to this promise, Rhysie.” Handsome Jack's hetero-chromatic eyes seemed to glint almost maliciously as he wiggled his finger. Rhys wondered what he could've promised last night to make Jack so insistent. He was almost afraid of finding out the answer, and he hoped he didn't say anything stupid while he was wasted the night prior. “Go get in the shower.” He said, more firmly this time, in a tone that sent a shiver down his spine. Jack's no nonsense, firm voice was one of the reasons he'd developed such a crush on his boss. One of Rhys's favorite fantasies of late had been heavily centered around Jack's low, husky voice in his ear. He tried to push the thought from his mind as he rose to his feet.

“Bathrooms down the hall and to the left... don't keep me waiting too long!” Jack called after him.

The marble tile was cool on Rhys's bare feet. He stood in the middle of the lage bathroom, alone for a long moment. He tried to convince himself to run, to go home, to fake sick, to call Vaughn – _to do anything_ _but join his boss in the bedroom._ What if Jack was just fucking with him? What if he was going to fire him? Worse, what if Rhys had drunkenly confessed his crush on his boss, _to his boss?_

He swallowed hard and turned the shower on, watching the water spatter across the tile and the steam begin to fill up the room. He paced a few times, trying to calm his nerves before he climbed into the water and closed the glass shower doors behind him. The water felt nice on his skin, and he flexed both arms above his head with a quiet groan. He eyed all of the expensive products lining the glass shelf, picking out one of his shampoos. He opened the cap and sniffed it, nodding in approval before squeezing a small amount on his flesh hand. He lathered up his hair, sighing softly as his fingertips brushed his scalp. His headache had subsided. 

By the time he got out of the shower, making sure to take long enough to hopefully disinterest Jack, he toweled off and slipped back into his pants. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment.

“... c'mon, you can do this.” He found himself saying aloud. His heart was pounding in his chest. It nearly hurt, he was so anxious.

“I'm waiting, Rhysie!” Jack called down the hall again. His voice nearly had a sing-song cadence to it.

“Yeah yeah... I'm comin'.” Rhys murmured to himself, taking a deep breath before swinging the door open.

“Finally, kid.” Jack grinned at Rhys from behind his mask as the younger man stepped into his bedroom. “God, you always take that long to shower, or what?”

“Uh... took my time. Not used to so much space.” He heard himself say. It wasn't a lie, his and Vaughn's apartment was much smaller than Jack's penthouse, their shared bathroom had to be a quarter of the size of Jack's. A few rooms here had to total more than Rhys's entire apartment.

Jack patted the mattress. “Well? Come on.”

“...w-what'd we do last night?” Rhys's voice wavered again, and he cleared his throat. “...I'd just really like to know, since you're my boss...”

“I'm a little hurt you don't remember, kiddo.” His grin didn't falter. “With the way that you were all over me last night. Begging.”

“W-what?” His voice came out hardly above a whisper. His heart hurt, and he felt sick to his stomach all over again. “No.”

“I didn't force you to stay. But I said I wouldn't take advantage of you last night... not with the way you were. So drunk you couldn't even stand up. I said, we would play in the morning... and I'd give you everything you wanted, if you promised to stay. And well...” His smirk widened.

Rhys was hot all of the sudden. His face was burning and his mouth was too damn dry. He felt dizzy, liable to pass out. “W-what?” He murmured again, trying to swallow the lump that had taken up residence in his throat.

“I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. That's no fun. But, Rhysie, princess...” He made sure to draw out his nickname. “Baby, with how hard you were last night, begging me...I'd wager you wanna stay for this next bit.”

Rhys stood still, finding himself shaking lightly. He didn't remember any of it, but at the same time he didn't doubt Jack's words. He'd become quite enamored with the CEO of Hyperion, and Jack had been his favorite fantasy for weeks now. He'd just wished he'd remembered confessing it to him. He finally took a few, slow steps to the bed and sat down.

He felt something cool against his neck and he gave a surprised yelp. He ran his fingers over the soft surface and realized it was leather. He felt Jack lock the back. He glanced over to one of the many mirrors lining Jack's walls and saw it was a collar – black with a big silver ring on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTAH TWO
> 
> uh. no smut yet. soon though, next chapter. SO MUCH BUILD UP.


	3. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack finally get it on after what feels like an eternity of teasing

 

Rhys reached up and tentatively rolled the silver o-ring in his fingers. It was cool and smooth against his skin. He was in awe. He hadn't been planning on revealing his little crush (maybe a more than a little) and he definitely didn't expect Jack to react so... positively. 

“Okay, Princess.” Jack brushed Rhys's shoulder blade with the tips of his fingers. He shuddered. “You just let me know if I get too rough, okay? If you wanna say stop, just say the safe word.”

“What's the safe word?” He murmured softly, leaning back into Jack's feather light touches. 

“Lawsuit,” Jack murmured, pressing his lips to Rhys's shoulder.

Rhys nodded once, eyes half lidded. He couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream – some cruel joke that his subconscious was playing on him. He half expected to wake up each time Jack's lips met his skin.

“I'm going to get rough.” He stated. It wasn't a question, or an offer, but a fact. “And if I get  _too rough,_ Rhys, use the safe word. I won't stop if you say no, okay?”

“Mm.” He murmured, a soft noise in his throat.

“I need you to tell me you understand.”

“I understand. Safe word.” He glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact to let Jack know he understood loud and clear. 

“Good, because let me tell you, cupcake... I've been  _dying_ to make you mine. Are you going to be good for me, baby?” Jack's voice was soft, almost breathless. 

Rhys nodded, his lips parted to try to help him steady his breathing. His cock was already stiffening in his pants, and he knew that they were just getting started.

“Good. You will address me as Sir, do you understand?” Rhys was nearly startled by shift in Jack's voice.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”  
“Yes, _sir.”_

_“_ Good boy.” Jack smirked, standing and taking two steps so he was now facing the younger man. “You are to do as I say, else you will be punished. Got that, Princess?” Rhys shivered, but nodded. “Ah, ah, ah. Words, like a big boy.”

“Yes, sir.” He swallowed hard, trying to ignore his throbbing heartbeat in his ears.

Jack grinned softly, and leaned forward. He hooked his thumb through the metallic hardware on the front of the collar, and used it to pull Rhys to meet his kiss. The brunette made a soft noise of surprise in his throat. Jacks lips were soft, and strong. He kissed Rhys hard.

Rhys kissed back, granting entrance to Jack's urging tongue. He tasted good, even better in Rhys's fantasies, like smoke and musk. His cock twitched as they kissed. Jack made sure to keep Rhys tethered using his collar, only allowing him to break away once he was practically panting.

“I have an idea.” Jack smirked and Rhys licked his lips slowly. “How about you get on your knees... and we can make this a little bit more interesting. I wanna see that pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock.” 

Rhys felt anxiety begin to well up in his chest again. Sure, he'd been with his fair share of guys, but he couldn't help the insecurities as they flooded into the back of his mind. What if he wasn't good enough, what if he gagged too much and Jack didn't like it? What if Jack was  _huge_ and he couldn't handle it? What if Jack laughed in his face and told him to get lost? He swallowed hard.

“Well? I”m waiting. Are you going to get down on your knees and suck my cock, or am I going to have to punish you?”

Rhys moved onto nearly shaking legs and lowered himself onto the ground. He was thankful the rug was plush as he moved onto his knees. His waistband dug into him.

Jack let out a low laugh “Mm, such a good boy. So ready to please. I love it, acting like the little slut you are. Such a good little slut, Princess.”

Rhys groaned softly, feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment, entirely involuntarily. He loved the way Jack's voice sounded while he was talking dirty to him, loved the cadence in his voice... and the pet names in those lusty, low murmurs were going to be his undoing.

Jack chuckled and slid his pants off of his hips, letting them drop to the floor before scooting to the edge of the bed. He was half-hard and Rhys swallowed hard. If he had to wager a guess, he would've estimated close to 8.5 inches, and so thick he found himself having to wipe away a small bit of drool as it accumulated on the corner of his mouth.

“Don't keep me waiting too long, Rhysie.”

Rhys nodded as he focused on the task at hand. He leaned forward, pressing a few soft kisses tentatively against the length of his shaft. Jack gave a soft groan and Rhys felt his cock twitch. He slipped his flesh hand into his pants, touching himself lightly.

“Ah, ah... I didn't say you had permission to touch yourself... keep your hands on my knees, cupcake.”

Rhys made a soft noise of indignation, but did as he was told. He placed one hand on either of Handsome Jack's knees and leaned forward to take the tip of Jack into his mouth. He pursed his lips at the base of the head, giving small little licks. The CEO ran a hand through Rhys's hair, murmuring something that Rhys couldn't quite hear; but it sounded like praise, and that was good enough for him.

He wrapped his organic hand around the base of Jack's dick, squeezing lightly. He began to work it in a twisting motion as he took more of Jack's erection into his mouth. He loved the sensation of Jack's fingertips as they brushed against his scalp. He began to bob his head up and down in Jack's lap, taking as much as he could into his mouth before drawing away and sinking back down. The air was cool against Jack's skin, wet with the other man's saliva. Rhys's hand squeezed the shaft, slipping down to caress Jack's testicles every so often. 

Jack groaned softly as Rhys pulled away for air. He was nearly panting.

“I didn't say you could stop, Princess.” Jack nearly growled.

“Sorry, I just-,”

“Don't give me excuses, Rhysie.” He hooked his thumb through the ring on Rhys's collar, pulling him closer. “Don't make me fuck your mouth.”

Rhys groaned softly, feeling a flutter in his stomach. There was something about Jack being forceful that made him even hotter – if that was possible right now... he was so hard it nearly hurt. “P-please.”

“Please, what? Please don't fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?”

“Nnngh... please fuck my mouth.”

Jack smirked, cocking an eyebrow. “Can't quite hear you, princess. What was that?”

“P-please...fuck my mouth.”

“Mm, that's a good boy.” He released his collar and grabbed either side of Rhys's head – rough, but not too hard as to hurt him. He pressed his cock – starting to drip precum – against his lips. Rhys parted them and allowed Jack entry with no resistance. Jack groaned softly once he was buried in Rhys's throat. “You feel fuckin' perfect, Rhysie.”

Rhys groaned softly in response, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“God, baby, love the way that you feel, your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock...” He twisted his fingers into Rhys's brown hair. He felt his orgasm start to build and he groaned softly. “Where do you want me to cum, kid? Do you wanna swallow or want me to cover your pretty little face in it?” He slowed just for a moment, long enough to allow Rhys to answer.

“Wa-wanna taste.” Rhys sputtered.

“You'd better swallow every drop, baby.” Jack grinned as he thrust into the younger man's mouth, stilling his hips as he came, coating Rhys's throat. 

Rhys pulled away, coughing a bit as he sucked in greedy gulps of air. His cock throbbed, already starting to bead precum at the tip, despite the fact that he hadn't touched himself. He was certain that if Jack were to wrap his hand around him, he'd cum embarrassingly quickly.

“You want me to take care of you now, baby?” Jack smirked. Rhys nodded, licking his lips. He'd give anything for Jack's hands to be on him.

“Get up... on your back, on the bed.”

Rhys did as he was told, despite the fact that his legs had begun to fall asleep due to Jack's last request. He climbed onto the bed and curled his toes, waiting for the pins and needles feeling to dissipate. His cock was still straining against his jeans. He stared at the mirrors on the ceiling and watched his face get hot.

“You like my mirrors, Rhysie?” Jack straddled Rhys, one leg on either side of his torso. “You liked them last night, too.” He grinned softly.

Rhys's blush deepened, and he found himself staring up into Jack's mismatched eyes. He swallowed hard, feeling Jack's hips pressing into his erection. He whined softly, grinding his hips up into Jack.

“Mm, a little frustrated, are ya, cupcake?” He leaned down, kissing along Rhys's jawline. He drew Rhys's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it softly before burying his face in the crook of his neck. He only resurfaced once he'd left a nice round, purple mark on his neck.

“Jack, ah... don't m-mark me up... people will see...” Rhys shuddered. 

“You're  _mine,_ Princess. I want people to see that you belong to me. Property of Handsome Jack... could get you your own collar, said that in bright yellow letters... would you like that, Rhysie?” He let out a low chuckle. Rhys tried to say no, but felt his cock twitch. He groaned in response. Jack laughed. “God, I bet you're aching for me...”

Rhys gave a nod, maybe a little bit too enthusiastic.   
“I...want you to fuck me. Please, Jack.” He rolled his hips against Jack again.

“I know you do, kiddo.” He smirked, leaning back and shifting so he could pull Rhys's jeans off of his hips. “Be a patient boy for Daddy, and you'll get a reward.”

Rhys groaned loudly this time, both the word 'daddy' and the inflection that Jack gave it sent a shudder up his spine. He would've never thought that the word 'daddy' would make him burn like this. He raised his hips lightly to aid Jack in getting his pants off. He sighed softly as his cock sprung free from their cotton prison. There was a large, wet spot on his underwear from the pre-cum that Jack had caused to leak from his dick. Jack was quick to remove them too, tossing them to the side and not concerning himself with where they landed. Rhys shivered as the cool air enveloped his dick. 

“Stay there, baby.” Jack placed a wet kiss on Rhys's temple, directly over his port. Rhys gave a soft yelp but nodded. Jack climbed off of him and retrieved some rope from his bedside table. The brunette swallowed hard, watching the older man as he tied a segment to each corner of his bed frame.

“What're you doing that for?” Rhys heard himself ask, even though he already knew the answer. Jack didn't respond, starting to tie his arms to the other end. It wasn't rough against his skin, but it wasn't soft either. It was dry, and mildly scratchy. Rhys didn't worry about it too much, though, because he knew his mind would be off of it any minute – he hoped, anyway.

Jack went back to his bedside drawer one last time, fishing out a clear bottle that Rhys couldn't read the label on. He tossed it onto the bed, within arm's reach, before resuming his position on top of Rhys.

His half-hard cock brushed up against Rhys's rock hard erection. Rhys sucked in air between his teeth. Every tiny touch sent a jolt through his body and left him aching for more.

“Oh, you like that, Rhysie?” He murmured, reaching down and lightly wrapping his hand around the other's cock. Rhys nodded, lips parted in a sigh. “Mm.. okay, I have a new rule... if you cum before I give you permission, I'm going to punish the  _shit_ out of you.” He flashed a grin. Rhys swallowed hard.

“Y-yes, sir.” He hoped Jack wasn't planning on edging him. He knew he wouldn't last long before he was begging to cum. Hell, he knew he wouldn't last long even if Jack didn't edge him...

Jack closed a hand around Rhys's erection, causing him to let out a whine. He bucked up into his fist, leaning his head back. Jack pumped him a few times and leaned forward, licking away the bead of precum that had formed at the tip. Rhys whimpered as he drew away.

“God, would you just fuck me already?” He groaned, pulling lightly at his bonds. (He knew that he could easily break free using his bionic hand, but knew that would call for a pretty intense punishment and he wasn't down for that.) “ _ Please, _ ” 

Jack smirked, absolutely loving the exasperation in his voice. 

“Please what?” He stroked Rhys's dick with his fingertips lightly. Rhys groaned.

“Please, Jack. Fuck me.”

“Try again.” He wrapped his hand around Rhys again.  
“P-please, sir?”

“Ah, ah, one more try, Princess.”

“P-please ... Daddy?” He gasped as Jack squeezed him.

Handsome Jack grinned again, looking almost proud. “Good boy.” He reached over, plucking the bottle he'd pulled from his drawer earlier and coating one of his fingers in the thick lubricant. “Knees up, cupcake.” Rhys complied, swallowing hard. Jack pressed the tip of his index finger against Rhys's opening. He tensed up a bit, taking a deep breath.

“Relax... Daddy's gonna make you feel so good, Princess...” He buried his finger to the knuckle inside of Rhys, causing the younger man to cry out softly. He added a second after Rhys had a moment to get used to the intrusion. He parted his fingers a bit, stretching Rhys.

“Ah, _ fuck, _ Jack...” He groaned, leaning his head back. His eyes caught his reflection's and his face got hot. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting such a sexy sight – Jack finger fucking him while he was tied to the bed...

“Mm, you're such a good little slut, Rhysie. So good for Daddy.” He praised as he pulled his fingers all the way out only to plunge them back inside. The tips of his fingers brushed against Rhys's prostate and he arched his back, crying out louder than before. Jack couldn't help but give a soft groan in response, licking his lips. He watched Rhys's facial features twist into beautiful agony. He was panting after just a few short moments of Jack's ministrations.

“Nngh,  _ please. _ ” He gasped.

“What, Rhysie? What do you want, baby?”

“Want you to f-fuck me.” He groaned, leaning his head back. “Please, I can't take it anymore... I  _ need _ you to fuck me, Jack.” 

Jack smirked and withdrew his fingers. He squeezed more lube onto his palm, giving himself a few strokes to coat his dick before pressing it to Rhys's already slick entrance. He'd found that there was no such thing as 'too much' lubricant in the past. 

Rhys tensed up a bit as he slid in, feeling that all too familiar burn in his muscles as his flesh yielded to accommodate Jack. Jack dug his fingers into Rhys's hips, enough to leave little half moon shapes behind. Once he was sheathed in Rhys entirely, he gave a long, low groan.

“Jesus, cupcake... you're fuckin' perfect, you know that?”

Rhys gave a soft sound of appreciation in return to the statement. Hearing the praise from his boss made his blood run hotter. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist as the older man fucked him. He started out at a slow pace, gradually picking up speed and brushing against the tiny bundle of nerves that was Rhys's prostate each time he buried himself back inside.

Rhys cried out each time, digging his heels deeper into Jack's hips each time. Jack snaked a hand around Rhys's throat, slipping under the leather band of the collar. Rhys's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat but he didn't pull away or protest. Jack tightened his grip on his throat as he picked up speed. He could feel Rhys's racing pulse against his fingers and he loved it.

Rhys focused on trying to draw breath as he started to near his orgasm. Jack's hand remained tight around his throat.

“You're perfect, baby. Fuckin' perfect.” Jack repeated, leaning down and digging his straight, white teeth into Rhys's shoulder. He cried out breathlessly, the pleasure and the pain and the lack of oxygen all becoming too much as he reached his orgasm. He came, hard, spraying thick strings of white on his stomach. Jack smirked against his skin and released his throat. Rhys gasped, sucking in greedy gulps of air. He whimpered as Jack continued to thrust into him. It felt like every nerve was on fire, sending delicious shocks throughout his entire body.

Jack's hips finally came to a stop, buried deep inside Rhys. He bit into the side of Rhys's neck as he came. Rhys whimpered softly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head again as the aftershocks of his orgasms began to subside. Jack's tongue slid over the bite marks he'd left. He stayed still for a moment, breathing hard before rolling off of Rhys.

They were both silent for a long minute, staring up at the mirror over Jack's bed.

“Wow.” Rhys whispered after a moment. He'd never been fucked like that before.

“Yeah, you're pretty wow, yourself, kiddo.” Jack murmured softly, reaching up to untie his bonds. Rhys flexed his hands once he was free. He glanced to his flesh wrist, noticing a thin red mark from the rope. He smiled weakly and rubbed it with his other hand.

They laid in silence for another moment until Rhys's panting subsided.

“...so...uh,” Rhys cleared his throat. “The choking was a really nice touch...” He murmured, absently rubbing his rope burned wrist.

“ _ Technically _ , that would be referred to as strangling, cupcake.” He smirked, glancing sideways to the brunette. “...choking is what I did with my dick when I fucked your mouth.”

Rhys felt his face get hot all over again. Jack laughed and then stretched his arms over his head.

“I think I could use a nap before round two, how about you?”

He swallowed hard. “Round two?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my dialogue was okay!! I feel like I made Rhys a whiney baby, but yano. Uh, yeah, might write a part two to this later at some point. :)


End file.
